Path of Lightning
by Spectre2317
Summary: With Her Home World ruled by a evil and Cruel Dictator, Selena is sent off world by her mother for protection. Follow Selena as She grows stronger, has adventures with friends, and perhaps uncover secrets about her mysterious father and his people. You tell me the pairings you want, in reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Character Profile**

 **DBZ Story**

 **Name:** Selena

 **Age:** 23

 **Species:** Saiyen/Elemental hybrid

 **Appearance_**

 **Hair Color:** Saiyen black

 **Hair Length:** chest length

 **Hair Style:** Spiky but kept in a braid

 **Tail Color:** Black

 **Eye Color:** Left Eye: Blue / Right Eye: Black

 **Personality:** Kind, Loyal, Protective, loves to fight

 **Personal clothing:** Pitch Black Fighting Kimono, with Silver moon image printed on the back with her fathers symbol across the moon image, black and silver combat boots, Silver fingerless gloves.

 **Weights:** Left Glove. 50lbs / Right glove. 50 lbs/ right leg 100 lbs./ left leg 100lbs.

 **Attack moves:** Heavens Blade: Lightning brought forth from the heavens to form into a blade of electricity, no hilt.

Lightning blitz: Gives her an Incredible boost of speed, using her fists and feet she can get in numerus hits, the electricity can paralize the enemy temporarily

Lightning Flash: Using electricity, with a flash of lightning before the thunder hits she can disappear and travel to another area, similar to instant trans. except she cannot carry anyone with her, or they would be paralized, or worse.

 **Sourse of elemental power:** Naturally having the ability, however her body cannot create the electricity like, others of her mothers people, she has to absorb it from an outside sourse, the only thing able to fully give her the needed charge is a electrical storm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Character Profile**

 **Name:** Kain (Selena's Father)

 **Age:** 35

 **Species:** Saiyen

 **Appearance:_**

Hair color: Black

Hair Style: Spiky flame like

Eye Color: Black

Tail Color: Black

Saiyen Armor Color: Blood red

 **Personality:** Stern, Aristicratic, cold to others besides Selena, and Nicole.

 **Status:** Dead


	3. Chapter 3

**Character Profile:**

 **Name:** Nicole (mother of Selena)

 **Age:** 29

 **Species:** Elemental

 **Appearance:_**

Hair color: Fire Red

Hair Style: Straight, kept free

Hair length: Mid back

Eye Color: Left Eye. Green/ Right eye. Blue

 **Peronality:** Kind, caring, soft spoken, firey temper

 **Personal Attire:** Blue Bell sleeved short dress, Black leggings, black flats

 **Elemental energy:** Blue fire,it can attack or heal, being a rare version of normal fire

 **Personal Attacks:** Phoenix, Flaming Talon. Blue flame coat her finger creating fire talons to claw at the enemy

Phoenix healing flame: A soft warm blue flame that emits from her hands, meant to heal any kind of wound, besides missing limbs.

Phoenix Raging inferno: A Blast of super hot flames, emiting from her entire body, blast radius is determined on her emotions.

 **Status:** Alive


	4. Chapter 4 Prolog

**Prolog**

 **Sumarry:** **I DO Not Own DBZ or any of its characters, I only own, Selena, Kain, and Nicole.**

(S)= Selena speaking. (K)= Kain Speaking. (N)= Nicole speaking

Selena POV

When most people think back to their childhood, they recall happy memories with their loving parents. I have a loving mother. My father is another story. I never knew him but I heard he was man of many talents. My Mother used to tell me stories of her childhood on our home world , that our planet was once a beautiful place, filled with deep forests that would spread for miles and miles. Our people thrived by building cities within the forests. They were made to support the vegetation and wildlife. In a sense, our people chose to live with the forest instead of against it.

The day finally came when HE rose in power, the current leader of our world, or should I say Dictator. King Blaze, A Evil, Vicious, and Greedy ruler took control of our planet, He cut down over half of the nearbye forests for profit, killing the wild animals for their skin and fur. Our cities quickly dropped into poverty, forcing everyone had to downsize into small huts and forfiet the cities wealth for his own benifit. He had the army which was mostly meant for protecting us from other world outsiders, patrol our cities and bully everyone to keep them from using their natural abilities. People became scared of their gifts, those who were caught using their gifts were dragged out of their homes and away from their families, to never be seen again.

However not all was dark and grim. Around mothers twentieth year, she met my father. I remember exactly what she told me. It was fall and mother was out in the fields, harvesting for the upcoming winter, Standing up she wiped the sweat from her brow, She was was the only one out in the fields at that moment. She was inspecting the crops she had already harvested when a loud noise drew her attention to the sky, just in time to see a round space pod entering the atmosphere, her mismatched eyes followed the sphere as it screeched across the sky before harshly landing on the ground half a mile away, creating tidle waves of sand.

Having her curiosity getting the better of her, she quickly began running, heading for the crash zone.


End file.
